ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
GWF Sunday Brunch
GWF Sunday Brunch was a weekly professional wrestling television show. It originally ran every Sunday at mid-day, and then from 2008 on, it ran every Sunday night. It was created to showcase and establish newer or lowcard wrestlers of the GWF, and to give them significant screen time. From the summer of 2008 on, it was seen as an equal to the flagship Friday Night Brawl. It was founded in December of 2007. History Early stages and Interbrand Championship The brand was originally created and established by Robert Garland. The brand was pitched as a weekly show/development camp hybrid, where young wrestlers would go to start their careers, get noticed and get a good spot on the FNB roster. Garland served as the main booker to the show until fellow GWF wrestler Eon volunteered to assist running the brand. From January to June 2008, Garland and Eon ran the show successfully, and managed to establish many of their own homegrown stars such as Falcon McKenzie and Damian DeVil, who would both later go on to great fame on the flagship Friday Night Brawl. The Reprobate Era In mid-June 2008, Garland stepped down as the main booker of Brunch. This left Eon working alone behind the scenes for roughly a month, until the July 13, 2008 episode of Sunday Brunch, where The Reprobate won the Interbrand Championship. From this day forth, Rep had taken over the main booking duties that Robert Garland had left vacant. Eon had stayed on as an assistant booker for a few weeks, until Damian DeNiro (formerly Damian DeVil) became the co-assistant booker to Rep. At this point, Eon's involvement in the brand had become minimal, until he was eventually no longer involved in the brand's running. From July 2008 to the closing of GWF, The Reprobate and Damian DeNiro ran the brand, introducing more new wrestlers and even bringing in some of the past and present stars of FNB. The brand eventually climbed from being a simple lowcard development show to an equivalent, and in many ways a successor, to FNB. As Rep and DeNiro had become the GWF World Tag Team Champions, they successfully featured the belts prominently on Brunch, bringing the Championship number to two. When Baron Trotter won the GWF International-Xtreme Championship, he had continued to appear on Brunch as he always had, and brought his championship with him. With three major championships being featured and the GWF World Heavyweight Champion Don Cicinni being absent on FNB, Brunch finally became an equal to FNB. Brunch finally ran its first Pay-Per-View event, Dead End on August 3, 2008. The name of the event was a play on the FNB Pay-Per-View of the same month, New Beginnings. The event featured Interbrand Champion The Reprobate defending against United States and World Tag Team Champion Damian DeNiro. The Reprobate successfully defeated the double champion, establishing Brunch as a solidified force in GWF. The event also featured FNB star Debolt Dragonsbane taking on his former stablemate Michael Smart for the Interbrand Championship number one contendership. Smart successfully defeated his former boss, further establishing Brunch over FNB. Smart would have gone on to receive his title shot at the second Pay-Per-View, Big Apple Street Fight, however the event had been canceled when GWF ceased operation. Closing and reunion tour When GWF closed in August 2008, the brand was put on hold. In March 2009, the GWF reunion tour was announced, and a date was set for a Brunch anniversary show. On March 22, 2009, the Sunday Brunch Anniversary Show took place. It has been highly regarded as one of the greatest GWF Pay-Per-View events in history. It has been described as a "night of surprises" as many wrestlers from the history of GWF returned to finish feuds that had been long unfinished. Returning stars included Mint E. Fresh as a ring announcer and Joey Sinclair. The XO Experience, who had never appeared on a Brunch event before, returned to exact revenge as the secret opponent of Damian DeNiro, who had put him out of action and broke up their World Tag Team Title reign together months before on FNB. Star-Man returned in the beginning of the show and wrestled The Superbeast. He then returned again at the end of the event and won the Interbrand Championship from Rep in one of the many impromptu matches of the night. The Staff Owner - The Reprobate Executive Advisor/ Executive Booker - Damian DeNiro Writers - The Reprobate Announce Team - Matt Baily, and The Dan Ring Announcer - Alex Storm Roster List Past Members Cory Cox Joey Watson XFucker Damian DeNiro